Breaking in a New Member
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: A new member arrives on the base to join SG1. They welcome her with open arms, and go through a mission together.
1. Meetings

Sitting alone in his office was nothing new for Daniel Jackson. Many a night, he would pour over different languages they'd encounter so he could try and learn it. He ran a hand through his hair, yawning widely. This latest language was going to take awhile. It sounded almost like a combination of French and Spanish, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
The knocking on his door startled him. He jumped slightly in his seat, his books moving about 2 inches to the other side of the cold metal desk.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Colonel O'Neill", a woman asked, looking inside through a crack between the door and its frame.  
  
"Call me Daniel," he said, rising from his uncomfortable chair, "Jack should be in his room, I'll show you. If I may, why do you ask where he is?"  
  
"I'm Lt. Tucker, I was told to report to him about being on his team", she said, thinking it odd that this man had requested her to call him by his first name.  
  
Daniel stopped in his tracks. A fifth member? What was General Hammond thinking? But then again, perhaps it was just a temporary thing.  
  
"I'm Dr. Jackson, I'm on SG-1", Daniel commented, finally moving again.  
  
"Good to meet you, Dr. Jackson. Again, I'm sorry if I disturbed you", she smiled; happy to know that he was a team member.  
  
Daniel shrugged, "It's ok, I wasn't working on anything pressing."  
  
Soon, they had reached Jack's room, and the light was still on inside. iI guess he couldn't sleep either/i, Daniel thought, smiling to himself.  
  
They knocked on the Colonel's door and waited for him to answer. Boots clinked across the room, pausing by the door; the tired face of the Colonel appeared as he opened his door.  
  
Yawning, he asked, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Jack, this is Lt. Tucker, SG-1's new member", Daniel explained, watching for Jack's reaction.  
  
Jack blinked, taken aback; apparently, he was wondering the same thing Daniel had a few moments before. Then he widened the door to let them inside of his room. Daniel and the new girl walked inside and where offered a couch. Jack went over to his phone and called a couple of people, presumably Sam and Teal'c; who should be here for the meeting of a new team member.  
  
The two sleepy-eyed friends arrived in their CO's room and sat in some chairs. Lt. Tucker explained that she was told to join the team by General Hammond, and she kept apologizing for coming at this time of night.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's fine. We're all glad to have you with us", Captain Carter chided the lieutenant's sorrow.  
  
Tucker smiled, "As I am glad to be amongst you. You will probably receive my papers tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, that's alright. Why don't we get to know each other tonight?" Jack asked, passing out beers.  
  
He handed one to Tucker, and she sat it down on the coffee table, not touching it.  
  
"My name's Elizabeth, but you can all call me Liz if you want", she commented, seeing as how they all knew their first names, she figured she'd tell them hers.  
  
After talking for awhile and seeing how she still hadn't touched the beer, they were giving her glances. She felt a little uncomfortable under their stares.  
  
"What's wrong with it? Wrong brand?" Jack asked, knitting his brow.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sure it's fine. I just don't drink", Liz said, immediately receiving strange glances from her new team members.  
  
Jack looked uncomfortable, not knowing that the new member didn't drink.  
  
Liz smiled to them, "It's perfectly alright, I just can't handle my liquor and don't like to partake in it. The closest I can get is IBC Root Beer."  
  
They nodded silently, and Sam changed the topic. They continued talking for awhile, continuing onto different topics, such as where she was from, and what she was good at. They all shared some of their backgrounds with each other and were soon laughing and having a great time. They were truly acting like a team. 


	2. Good News

The next morning, Liz awakes in her new bed and goes to the Mess Hall. Sitting down with a tray, one of her new team members comes up to her and sits down. Captain Carter is looking over some notes, and smiles at her new friend.  
  
"Sleep well?" Carter asked, getting a sip of coffee.  
  
Liz nodded, setting her own cup upon its tray, "Yeah, I just can't wait to get out there, you know. It's gonna be my first mission and everythin."  
  
Sam nodded, knowing what she meant. She paused a moment to reflect back on what her own first mission was like. It was.interesting.to say the least. Soon, Daniel walked in, yawning. He grabbed a tray and sat beside Sam.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" He asked, looking down to his breakfast.  
  
"What news?" Sam and Liz asked in unison.  
  
"We are going on a mission today", Daniel elaborated, poking at his food.  
  
Liz's eyes widened; her spirit bright and light, "Where are we goin?"  
  
"PX9-202, I hear it's a nice place to visit. No goa'ulds that the UAV could detect, everything was good", he commented, finally biting into his toast.  
  
Liz smiled, her heart leaping within its bone prison. She was actually going to go on a mission with the famous 'SG-1' team. She was going to explore with them, side by side, across the wilderness of this mysterious world.  
  
After they finished eating, they went to the locker room and started getting ready. Daniel placed his hat on his head at the same moment Jack did. Teal'c grabbed his staff weapon and Liz patted herself down, making sure she had everything. Once they were done, they all left the room and went to the Embarkation Room.  
  
Upon arrival, the gate was spinning like usual, dialing the address of PX9-202. Once it was finished, General Hammond came on over the intercom.  
  
"Good luck, SG-1", he told them as they tromped up the metal ramp.  
  
They disappeared within the boundaries of the event horizon, a smile on Liz's face the whole time. 


	3. The Fastest Mission Ever

PX9-202 was indeed a nice place. It looked like a prairie, rolling green grass and soft pale flowers. Pink clouds circling above, and the temperature just right. Liz was the last one out before the event horizon vanished.  
  
"Alright campers, Tucker with Daniel, Teal'c's on recon, and I'm with Carter. Any questions?" Jack started announcing once they had all stepped down from the platform the 'gate was on; and getting shakes from everyone, he continued, "Good. Then let's move out."  
  
Daniel and Liz started by looking at some nearby stones. Sam was collecting soil samples with Jack standing there overlooking her work. Teal'c had gone straight ahead to see if this planet posed any immediate threat.  
  
"Lt", Daniel said, glancing up to see if she had heard him.  
  
"Please, call me Liz", she smiled, locking gazes with him.  
  
"Liz then," he continued, "Please walk slowly, and make sure you don't step on an artifact."  
  
"Of course not", Liz smiled.  
  
The continued looking at the rocks and stones, and weren't finding anything.  
  
Sam, on the other hand, was finding that the soil was rich in several minerals. She collected some samples to see if anything would help. If any of it checked out, this planet could be mined. She smiled as she finished up, standing once she was done.  
  
Jack was glad that the collecting had gotten over with so quickly. He and Sam walked back to the 'gate to await the findings of everyone else.  
  
Teal'c found nothing except for slopping hills in the distance. This planet was indeed uninhabited, as far as he could tell. He decided to report back and tell the colonel.  
  
On his trip back, Teal'c kept an open eye, but was completely convinced there was no one. He saw, in the distance, Daniel Jackson and Lt. Tucker rubbing stones over in their hands.  
  
Once he arrived at the 'gate and told the colonel everything, the three of them decided to grab the space monkey and his protégé and get back home.  
  
Upon arriving where the two friends sat, Liz passed Daniel a stone, "Is this a language?"  
  
He looked over the stone, and rubbed his fingers over it, "No. It's just more bird fossils."  
  
"Bird rocks?" Jack asked, surprising the duo.  
  
"No, sir, bird fossils. Apparently, there used to be birds all over this grassland, and they became fossilized", Liz shared her new knowledge.  
  
"Ah," Jack said slowly, making Sam crack a smile, "Well, I just came to tell you we were going home. Why don't you two bring some rocks to look at in your spare time?"  
  
Liz looked at Daniel, who immediately started packing the rocks into his backpack, and she followed suit. Soon, they were all heading towards the 'gate.  
  
Daniel dialed home and Liz used the GDO as the rest took a last look around. As soon as the wormhole was established, they stepped through, one at a time, stepping out at home. 


End file.
